I am Number Four Series: I am Number Two
by Neymar da Silva Santos Junior
Summary: After Number One is killed, we follow the adventures of Maggie Hoyle, or Number Two, as she seeks to stay alive and meet up with the other Garde members to continue the war against the Mogadorians.
1. Chapter 1

I am Number Two

Chapter One

My name is Maggie Hoyle, although I wasn't always called that. Before we arrived on Earth, I was known simply as Number Two. We were sent here on a mission, a vital mission, by the Loric elders. After our home planet, Lorien, was ravaged and destroyed by the Mogadorians, the nine of us were sent to Earth together with nine Cepans, and our mission is to train on Earth and grow stronger, then eventually unite and defeat the Mogadorians, then we can restore our beautiful home planet. When my Cepan, Conrad, and myself landed on Earth, we immediately fled to Europe to begin our mission, finding a place to stay in Sweden, prepared to relocate to another country at the slightest trace of danger, and now, we've ended up in a wooden cottage in the Scottish highlands.

It's probably lower than ten degrees outside, and I'm in my room covered in my bedsheets reading one of my books, while Conrad is in the kitchen scanning the Internet for any news that might either be related to us or to one of the other seven remaining Garde. He hasn't moved from his seat at the laptop for the entire day...oh how exciting the life of a Cepan is. Having said that, constantly having to be on the run and not being able to make any close friends or own many things for myself is also a pretty crappy life, I guess.

Just a few weeks ago, we were staying in Ireland, and I was in my school's cafeteria eating lunch by myself, when I felt like a knife was being pierced through my ankle. I rolled around on the floor in tears, not being able to bare the pain, a bright orange light emitting from under my white sock. I had never even knew a pain as intense as that had existed! I was taken to the hospital and the doctors saw a strange scar on my ankle. According to Conrad, the scar is the Loric symbol for one, meaning that Number One was found and killed by the Mogadorians. We fled Ireland immediately, knowing the Mogadorians could easily find and kill us if we stayed there.

I try not to think about it as much as possible, because the thought that I'm next on the Mogs' radar is really scary, especially since I'm yet to develop any actual Legacies!

Tucking my book neatly in a little red bookshelf in the corner of my small room, I tiptoe into the kitchen to check on Conrad.

''Hey. Anything yet? '' I ask.

'' Nothing of major importance yet, '' he says, relieved, and then continues, '' there is a story about shady, pale faced characters lurking about in Blackwater though, and I bet that's them. Probably heard about your little incident, ''.

''Shouldn't I have started to develop legacies already? The Mogs are now hunting us even more visciously, and I'm just a useless twelve year old girl that can't do anything in self defense...''

''Your first legacy should be coming about any time now, don't worry about that. We're very close to being able to fight back the Mogadorians, you have no reason to be worried, '' Conrad reassures.

I pour myself a cup of hot coffee and take a seat at the table, exasperating a sigh. '' We don't have time! _They_ are on our trail and they _will_ find us any time now! I need to be prepared to fight back...''

Conrad looks surprised at my sudden outburst, and he closes down his laptop, closing his eyes. '' You have a self defense. I taught you how to shoot, correct? And we have an entire arsenal of weapons to choose from, ''.

'' What if it isn't enough though? Human weapons can only do so much. We can be ambushed by an entire group of Mogs, then what do we do? '' I ask, knowing I probably shouldn't be arguing this with Conrad, but not caring anyway.

Just as Conrad opens his mouth to reply to me, I see the shadow of a man outside the window. I cut him off, '' Wait! Why the hell would someone be loitering about our house this late at night? ''

'' I saw him in my periphery a while ago, but I decided to see how long he would stay and what he's up to exactly, '' Conrad says.

'' Do you think it could be them? '' I ask, terror-striken at the thought.

Conrad goes to our amoury room and throws me a light machine gun, and takes an Assault Rifle for himself. I've got some experience with these things, but never against an actual opponent...

'' You wait here. I'll go scout, and then I'll return to tell you what's up, '' Conrad tells me.

By this time I can't move my body...could this be the moment a second scar burns into the ankles of the other Garde? No. I tell myself it's probably some drunk guy that got lost, and I slouch back into my seat and try my best to just relax.

Two mintues later Conrad re-enters the cottage, and the look on his face doesn't really do much to make me feel better.

'' Bad news. It's a Mogadorian scout, '' Conrad says, wearily watching out the window as he speaks.

''Crap!'' I shout, feeling light headed.

'' Scouts are really easy to take down though, and it's just one too. He doesn't know we're in here, but he does have an eye on the place. We'll sneak out through the back door, hide behind the shrubs and try to kill him undetected. If we are detected, Mog soldiers could be on their way, '' Conrad says, sounding just a bit panicked.

We race through the cottage, quietly creeping out into the cold night, and hide behind the nearest shrub. Glancing around, I see him; dressed in a black trench coat with really ugly tattoos on the top of his bald head, and he's probably the palest thing I have ever seen in my life!

He hasn't seen us, so it's going according to plan thus far. In my periphery I see Conrad take aim with his rifle, and a split second later, a loud gun shot errupts, but it misses the Mog!

''Shit!'' grunts Crayton. '' We've beend detected, ''.

The Mog pulls out a dagger and looks in our direction. In that moment, pure dread runs through my body, and I have no idea what to do!

'' Maggie! There's no point in hiding anymore, he's seen us! Get out and shoot! ''

I take a deep breath in an attempt to calm myself down, then I close my eyes and think about what I'm going to do. By the time they've re-opened, Conrad's rifle is in the Mog's hands and he's powerless. Nobody messes with my Cepan and gets away with it!

I use my super speed and before the Mog knows what hit him, I've uppercut him and he's lying on his back in the grass. I punch him in the balls and he emits a loud, discontented groan. Conrad, smiling at my show of power and bravery, scoops up the discarded rifle and aims it at the Mog's head. A loud gunshot later, the Mog errupts into ash.

Conrad sighs. '' We may have gotten rid of this asshole, but the Mogadorians definitely know where we are now...''

I drop to the ground, exhausted from all the adrenaline. '' I guess we're going to have to leave already? ''

''Immediately, '' replies Conrad, taking my gun and heading back into the cottage. I get up and follow him in.

''Where to next? '' I ask, as Conrad begins packing for the both of us ( as much things as could take, at least ).

'' I've got a place in London, '' he says, smiling.

'' Wow, really? I've always wanted to be to London! There's so many stuff to do there, '' I say, wonder in my eyes.

Conrad fixes me with a stern look. '' Remember, Maggie, who you are and what is your mission. Remember that you are next in line. You are not a tourist, ''.

I'm disappointed, althought I knew he was going to say that, but I try not to show it much. Crayton zips up two bags and hands me one, then goes to collect some documents on the kitchen table.

'' Ideally I would have forged some new documents for us, as I always do when we leave a place, but this is such short notice...these will have to do for a second time, '' he says, frustrated, as he tucks the documents away safely.

Just as we are about to step out the front door, we feel a violent tremor. Conrad looks distraught and puzzled, and I fear the worst.

'' T-The Mogadorians...they are upon us...''


	2. Chapter 2

I am Number Two

Chapter Two

Conrad tosses me a pistol and peers out the window. '' T-they arrived so fast...and look how many of them too. There must be more than a hundred Mog soldiers out there! ''.

Mog soldiers are supposed to be more powerful than the scouts and have more deadly weapons. Instead of having a lone dagger, the soldiers have long, gleaming silver swords and cannons as well.

In the blink of an eye, a boy about my age breaks through the roof and land on the ground next to us. Instinctively, Conrad takes aim and shoots a flurry of bullets at the boy, but all are deflected by some kind of psychic power.

'' What?! '' Conrad utters in disbelief.

'' I come in peace! I'm not one of those bastards, '' the boy says.

Without warning, the front door is broken down and the Mogadorians start filing in, and the boy is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he is one of them...

Conrad turns about half a dozen Mogs to ash with a flurry of bullets from his assault rifle, but he runs out of ammo, and one of the remaining Mogs fires a white light with his Mog cannon and Conrad goes flying into the wall behind us, blood leaking from his forehead and mouth.

'' NO! '' I shout. I try to run over to Conrad but I'm punched in the back of the head by a Mogadorian, and as the pale faced monster raises his sword, I close my eyes and accept death.

However, nothing happens for a few seconds, and when I peel open my eyes, the boy from before is fighting the remaining dozen or so Mogs.

'' This must be hard for you, but you have to forget your Cepan and get the hell out of here! I don't know how much longer I can hold them off, '' the boys says, looking back at me for a split second.

I don't know what to say, or what to do, actually. I stand there, rooted in place, staring at the dying body of Conrad, not able to do a thing to save him, and then I look at the boy, fighting the Mogadorians.

'' Listen! I am one of you, one of the other Garde! I know how hard this is, my Cepan was killed too! But they were always going to die, their duty, at the end of the day, is to protect us, even if it means they die. We are the ones that need to stay alive, get out of here! '' he shouts back.

I can feel tears dripping down the sides of my face, and even though I know the boy is right, I can't move. I drop to my knees and sob more than ever. Then, the boy is sent flying into the kitchen sink by a powerful uppercut from a Mog, and they turn their attention to me. It's too late. I'm going to die.

As one of the Mogs approaches me, his small, sharp teeth bared ( in what I notice is probably a smile ), he stops moving when he's about two feet away from me.

'' Move, NOW! '' the boy shouts.

With one last glance over at Conrad's dead body, I dart through the cottage as fast as I can, escaping through the back door. I realise I'm a coward, I should have stayed and helped the other Garde, and it's because of me Conrad is gone...

I watch the cottage go up in flames from behind a bush, tears still soaking my face, my eyes bloodshot, and I brace myself for another scar to be burned into my ankle, but no pain comes. I sigh, relieved, and look around for any sign of danger. There are more Mogs around, I know that for sure. The few that attacked us in the cottage was just the first wave. Expecting to see a Mog coming right at me with a sword in hand, I see the boy from before running in my direction. I wave at him and he comes over to me, breathing a sigh of relief that I'm still alive.

'' There are more lurking around, we've got to move! '' he says, as he takes my hand and we silently creep along the shadows of the bush in the Scottish highlands.

''W-what number are you?'' I ask.

'' We'll talk about that when we get out of here. My name is Adamus Sutekh, but you can just call me Adam, '' he says.

'' Wow, Adam, that's a pretty weird name for you to choose, '' I chuckle, '' Don't you think it could draw attention to you? ''.

He doesn't respond, instead cutting us off our path and into some grass that's probably about eight feet high, and they scratch my skin...

'' Where are we going? '' I managed to ask, somehow keeping the grass out of my mouth.

'' Anywhere but here, '' he says, firmly.

'' My Cepan had said he had a safehouse prepared in London, '' I offer, tears welling up in my eyes at the mention of Conrad.

'' We wouldn't be able to find it without your Cepan here, Two. I do have a place in Manchester though, '' he says.

The sun is only just waking from its slumber as we arrive at a train station in a town called Aberdeen, and I can't lie, I'm pretty embarassed. My reddish-brown hair is all over the place, and I have a lot of cuts and bruises all over my body. Not to mention my clothes looks like I just took them out the garbage...

When we board the train, thankfully there aren't many other people in our cab. Just a few elderly people and a businessman dressed in a black suit with a red tie.

'' You are very fortunate to have escaped from certain death back there...'' mutters Adam.

Memories of the night before flood back to me, of our fight with the scout, of Conrad's death and of our escape.

'' Yeah..I thought I was done for. I never really thanked you, haven't I? '' I say, a small smile forming on my lips.

'' Don't worry, I'm just doing my job, '' he says matter of factly.

'' You just saved my life, what are you talking about? '' I say, taking his hand and squeezing it.

He blushes. '' Uh...hey, where's your chest? '' he asks, changing the subject quickly.

I try to recall what happened to it. '' My Cepan decided it was better to store it in a safe place rather than keep moving around with it. He didn't want to draw any attention to us, ''.

'' Do you remember where he did it? '' Adam asks.

'' If I can remember correctly, it's supposed to be in a small village in Spain, I think the name of it was Avila or something, ''.

'' I see. Well, we can't be sure it's still there, but as soon as possible we'll have to make our best effort to retrieve it. It's important that we keep the chests out of Mogadorian hands...they probably already have Number One's chest, '' Adam replies.

I think of asking him where his chest is, but I decide against it.

We arrive in a town called Oldham at around lunch time, and I ask Adam how long until we can get some rest.

'' The place is about a fifteen minute walk from here. It isn't anything big, but it'll do until the time comes to leave and find another place, '' he says.

It was more like a half an hours walk, but Adam stops me when we arrive at a red-bricked little house with a beautiful, small garden in the front yard.

'' This is the place! My Cepan bought this house when he was still alive, '' Adam says.

It is small, but it looks awesome, at least better than the cottage back in Scotland.

'' First, we get some rest. Then, we both have some explaining to do, ''.


	3. Chapter 3

I am Number Two

Chapter Three

I wake up at the crack of dawn the next day...or rather I get off my bed at the crack of dawn, because I couldn't really sleep. Too many thoughts flooded my mind, Conrad dying, and of course, the excitement of getting to know more about this Adam character.

I do the normal morning routine, brushing my teeth, changing out of my pajamas, combing my hair, putting on my glasses, and then I take a peek at the outside world. Oldham is nothing compared to other bigger cities in England, but I still like it. I get pretty nervous around a large amount of people, anyway. While I'm doing this, I hear a knock on my room door.

I'm greeted by none other than Adam, who has a very excited, nervous look plastered on his pale face.

'' Good morning, Maggie, '' he greets me, a note of anxiety in his voice.

'' Uh...Morning, Adam. You look pretty riled up about something this morning, ''.

'' It's time for some explaining! Breakfast and all that can wait, '' he says, taking a seat on my bed.

I go over to sit next to him, remembering that he's pretty much a stranger. I barely know anything about him.

He sighs, and I can see this is pretty hard for him. I wonder what he's got to tell me...

He starts, '' Well, to begin, I am not Loric. I am Mogadorian, '' he says, looking at me expectantly.

I am paralyzed by shock. I just sit there watching him. He continues.

'' I am not here to kill you or anything though. Let me explain. First of all, I am the son of a Mogadorian general called Andrakkus Sutekh. I originally was no different than any other Mog, I hated Lorien and Loric and I seeked to kill you guys. However, after I witnessed the killing of Number One, a Mog scientist decided to try an experiment, and that experiment entailed attatching me to a machine that would put me into One's memories, '' he explains, taking a pause to observe my reaction to all of this.

The terror that originally shot through me has now subsided, and I'm now more at ease, listening to his story intently. Though I'm still not sure if I can fully trust a Mogadorian...

'' While in One's memories, the kind of things I was exposed to...my attiude changed. I began to hate my own race, and I swore to try my utmost best to protect both the Loric and humanity from those monsters. I am not one of them, I am an ally, and I hope you understand this, '' he finishes.

'' This...this is quite a lot for me to take in...but yes, yes, I understand, I trust you, '' I say, giving him a hug, '' I also understand your reason for lying...don't worry, ''.

'' They'll come for you. In my bones, I know I'm going to reap hell for what I've done. And I don't care. Fuck the Mogadorians! '' Adam yells, excitement and nervousness suddenly turning to anger and pure hatred.

I really have no idea what to say, but I try my best, '' I know I can trust you, and I will. We'll find the rest of the Garde, and we will take them down. Don't worry, you did the right thing, you're on the right side, ''.

He appears to calm down, taking a deep sigh, then he says, '' I know where they live. However, we're going to have to do this in stages. First of all, you need to develop some legacies, then we have to focus on getting your chest, and finally we've got to meet up with the remaining eight Garde, ''.

I allow him to go prepare breakfast for the two of us, while I sit in my room soaking in everything that just happened. It certainly explains Adam's unsually pale skin and emotionless, black eyes...the only thing he's missing is the weird tattoos on his scalp, and he actually has hair.

I know he can be trusted though, and I definitely will. He's an invaluable ally to have, especially since he knows everything about the Mogs. He's right though, we can't just go rushing into things. Right now I'm defenselss and have no means of fighting back, and we don't have my chest yet. Everything will be done in stages.

When I've collected my thoughts, I go downstairs and have breakfast with Adam-nothing major, just fried eggs and sausages-then he begins to scan the internet for any news relating to us. I guess I can call him my unofficial Cepan that's only one year older than me...

While he's doing that, I go out into the backyard to relax in the cool morning air for a while, and to further think about what's happened over the past two days. My life has definitely been turned on its head in this short period.

I also think about the timing of my legacies. The only ones I have so far is telekinesis and my enchancement power, but that's standard for all Garde I believe, and it's usually developed at very young ages. I don't have any real legacies as yet, and I wonder if they'll ever come. I'm turning thirteen in three months...

Just as I think about this, Adam comes out the backdoor holding a lit candle.

I look at the candle and wonder why he's brought it out here, and then the fire on the candle starts flickering and moving, until it turns into a small fireball over our heads.

'' What the hell?! '' I shout, looking very confused.

Adam, on the other hand, looks rather pleased, grinning wide. '' I think I know what's happening! ''

'' What? '' I say, still looking at the fireball.

Before he can answer, the fireball dissipates into tiny embers, falling to the ground slowly and, I must admit, it looks pretty cool.

'' It's a Legacy! '' Adam says, excited.

'' What? You think so? '' I ask, befuddled by the scene that just unfurled.

'' How else could that happen? It had to be you! You have the power to control and manipulate fire, ''.

My jaw drops wide open, and I'm immediately elated by the thought.

'' Maybe you are right! Yes! It's sure taken it's sweet ol' time to arrive! '' I yell, not able to hide the excitement in my voice.

'' But! '' he says in a stern tone, '' You clearly don't have any control over your power at all yet, and if it was a bigger fire, you could've burned the house down! ''.

'' Eh, I'll get it eventually, '' I say, trying my best not to let his mild scolding ruin my mood.

'' You won't get it on your own, '' says Adam, '' which means, we now know what we have to do next. Step one of our plan to bring down the Mogadorians, I've got to train and help you to gain full control over your pyrokinetic power, ''.

The power to create and manipulate fire? This is probably the best legacy I could have ever asked for, at least as a first legacy!

'' Uh...alright, I guess, '' I say.

'' I'll leave you for a few minutes to go to the grocery and get some matches so we can practise your power, training starts immediately! ''.


End file.
